marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Khoryphos (Earth-616)
Orpheus, Cory Foss, DJ Phosphorus | Identity = Secret | Affiliation = Eternals of Earth | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Olympia | Gender = Male | Height = 6'0" | Weight = 175 lbs | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Brown | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = Olympia | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Musician, composer, DJ | Education = | Origin = Olympian Eternal | PlaceOfBirth = Olympia | Creators = Peter Gillis; Sal Buscema | First = Eternals Vol 2 1 | HistoryText = Little has been revealed about the past of the Eternal named Khoryphos. He is either a third or fourth generation Eternal and is at least 5,000 years old. In ancient Egypt, he was mistaken for the god Horus. Khoryphos may, in fact, be the musician known in ancient Greek myths as Orpheus; if not, then he was mistaken for Orpheus in ancient Greece. For thousands of years, Khoryphos has devoted himself to composing and playing music and has been a friend to his fellow Eternal Ikaris. When the son of Ikaris, also named Ikaris, died, Khoryphos wrote a song in memory of the younger Ikaris. Khoryphos has been working on a monumental musical composition since the reign of the Roman emperor Tiberius, roughly two thousand years ago. When most of the Eternals of Earth left for outer space, Khoryphos remained behind. He later began living in Deviant Lemuria with the Deviant artist Yrdisis. Human After Sprite transformed the Eternals into humans without memories of their true nature, Khoryphos became Cory Foss, Aka DJ Phosphorus, living in Montreal. That information was given by the Dreaming Celestial to Makkari, to dismiss him. His current whereabouts are unknown. | Powers = Khoryphos possesses the conventional attributes of the Eternal race as well as certain special abilities developed through rigorous discipline. Like that of all Eternals, his life force is augmented by cosmic energy and he has total mental control over his physical form and bodily processes even when he is asleep or unconscious. As a result, he is virtually immortal, immune to disease and aging, and invulnerable to conventional forms of injury. Should Khoryphos be injured somehow, he could regenerate any injured or missing tissue. An Eternal can die only through an injury that disperses a significant portion of his body molecules, or if he is injured after his mental control over his body is somehow broken. Cosmic energy bolsters Khoryphos's metabolism so that he does not tire from any physical exertion. He can resist temperature extremes through mental concentration. Devoted principally to his art, Khoryphos has chosen not to develop his potential abilities as an Eternal nearly as far as a number of other known Eternals have. Like all Eternals, Khoryphos can levitate himself by mentally manipulating gravitons (subatomic particles carrying the force of gravitational attraction between atoms) around himself. He can also levitate other persons and objects, even while simultaneously levitating himself. The rate of speed at which Khoryphos can fly through levitation is unknown, but is at least 600 miles per hour. Khoryphos can project cosmic energy in the form of beams from his eyes or beams and flashes from his hands. The full amount of energy that Khoryphos can release in this way is unknown, but he can project a concussive force of at least 200 pounds per square inch and heat reaching at least 2000 degrees Fahrenheit. His energy beams would be effective for at least 175 feet. The expenditure of cosmic energy in this way continually for several hours will temporarily deplete Khoryphos's physical strength, but not his resistance to injury, although it will temporarily increase his sensitivity to pain. He will rapidly return to normal after such lengthy energy expenditure is over. Khoryphos can teleport himself psionically, but prefers not to do so since he, like other Eternals, finds the process physically unpleasant. Khoryphos can mentally create illusions to disguise his appearance. He can also psionically manipulate atoms and molecules so as to change the shape of an object. His level of expertise at this latter skill is unknown, but it does not equal that of Sersi. | Abilities = Khoryphos is a brilliant composer of music, and can play all known musical instruments, whether they are of human or Eternal design. | Strength = Khoryphos possesses superhuman strength whose exact extent is unknown. He can probably lift (press) at least about 15 tons without also employing his mental power to levitate the object he is lifting. | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = * Marvel Directory }} Category:Musicians Category:Regeneration Category:Immortals Category:Gravitikinesis Category:Flight Category:Optic Blasts Category:Concussive Blasts Category:Teleporters Category:Illusionists Category:Matter Manipulation Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Romans Category:Third Generation Eternals Category:Fourth Generation Eternals